


Max is on the Warpath

by malec_4ever



Series: Max's Adventures thru the Rune Series [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BUT max saves the day and them, M/M, other!alec dies, other!magnus kills himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: Max finds out that an Other World Alec had been killed, which led to the suicide of his Magnus. Max is looking for blood.





	1. Chapter 1

As promised, a new Other World Magnus and Alec need Max's help.

**WARNING** : mention of suicide.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max is at the kitchen table. He opens a portal window. First he is going to check some of his favorite Other World fathers, then set the program to visit  _ **his**_  fathers' past.

Cardigan!Magnus and his Alec are making wedding plans. Max wonders if he will get an invitation.

Idiot!Magnus and his Alec are snuggling on the sofa watching  **Titanic**.

Maxine and her fathers are at the Bronx Zoo.

Doctor!Magnus is sitting on his sofa crying.

Max closes the window and runs to his room for his laptop. He returns to the table and powers up the laptop. He taps on the keyboard as he impatiently waits for it to boot up.

Magnus is a general practitioner. He was covering for Alec's regular doctor, who was on vacation, when Alec needed a refill on his migraine meds. They started dating a week later. Alec moved into the loft, a month after that. He is a Brooklyn Assistant District Attorney.

Finally the laptop is ready and Max wastes no time trying to find out what happened to Alec. He finds it in a newspaper headline.

_**Popular Brooklyn Assistant DA killed in car bombing.** _

Max stares at the screen for a minute or two, then pushes the laptop away from him and takes out his phone.

He texts HIS Magnus and Alec a simple "Hi". He holds the phone tight and waits.

His phone beeps a few minutes later.  **Poppa**

_**Hi, Max. The client is ranting about the high cost of bat's wings.** _

Max giggles.  _ **They are expensive Poppa.**_

_**True but they are very useful. Everything okay?** _

_**Yes Poppa.** _

_**Good, let me get back to work. Love you, see you later.** _

Max smiles.

Max taps on the table and wonders why it is taking Alec so long to answer him.

Finally his phone beeps.  **Daddy.**

_**Sorry Blueberry. Phone was buried underneath stupid paperwork.** _

Max giggles.  _ **Maybe I should create a portal & send the paperwork to Queens?**_

_**That sounds like a great idea, Max. Too bad you can't. Everything ok?** _

_**Yes Daddy.** _

_**You sure?** _

Max smiles, ShadowHunters are so suspicious. He giggles as he remembers Alec scanning the room, when he first walked in, at his wedding.  _ **Yes Daddy, everything is fine.**_

_**Okay then, see you later.** _

_**Love you Daddy.** _

_**Love you more, Blueberry.** _

Max smiles and puts his phone on the table. He takes a deep breath and pulls the laptop close to him. He reads the article, then researches and finds other articles.

Doctor!Magnus was found in his bathtub a week later, dead.

There were no suspects in Alec's murder. Even after a year, his murderer was never found.

Max wipes away tears as he reads article after article. They were engaged a month before Alec's murder and were planning to get married by the end of the year.

Max syncs up his phone and stands up. Whoever killed Alec had better watch out, Max is after their ass.

He sets his invisibility glamour, opens a portal, pockets his phone and walks through.

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Intrigued?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is on a mission to save Alec.

Max is ready to open a can of whoop ass.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max walks out of the portal and finds himself in an indoor garage. He has no idea which car belongs to Other!Alec. He sees a stairwell and elevators. He hopes that Other!Alec is a stairs type of guy, but if he uses an elevator, then Max will figure out a way to keep him safe.

Max waits.

A car comes up the ramp and parks. The driver gets out and walks to the stairwell door. As he opens the door, Max can see Other!Alec coming down the steps. Max waves a hand, closing the door behind the man and keeping Other!Alec inside the stairwell.

Other!Alec gets to the door and tries to open it. He seems confused to find that the door won't open.

According to the newspaper article, the bomb goes off at 5:20p. It is now 5:18p.

Max waits. He can see that Other!Alec is frustrated, but he is safe, and that is all Max cares about.

Max turns his head as the bomb explodes one row away. Other!Alec's eyes widen as he realizes that the explosion is where his car was. He takes out his phone.

Max flicks his hand at the stairwell door as fire trucks and police show up. Other!Alec tries the door and is surprised to find that he can now leave the stairwell. He walks over to the nearest policeman. Max keeps an eye on Other!Alec as he talks with the police, and smiles at Other!Alec's pinstriped suit.

A car comes up the ramp and Max readies his magic to protect Other!Alec. The car stops and Doctor!Magnus runs out of the back seat. He runs to Other!Alec and they kiss. Doctor!Magnus holds his fiance tight. He is still in his scrubs.

Max smiles. Other fathers kissing, always awesome.

Max notices that a cop is glaring at the two men. Max's eyes narrow when he realizes who the cop is.

**Lamar.**

As in  _working with Robert2 and Zachary2 to kill Maxine's Daddy_ Lamar.

As in  _helping Davidson kidnap HIS Daddy_ Lamar. Allegedly.

Max's eyes remain cold as Lamar walks over to Doctor!Magnus and Other!Alec. He smiles at the couple and directs them to a police van. Max runs and catches up with them. He didn't just save Other!Alec for him and Doctor!Magnus to be killed by  _Daddy killing_ Lamar.

Other!Alec and Doctor!Magnus get into the back of the van and Max jumps in, just before Lamar closes the door. The couple sit on a bench on the right side of the van. Max sits on the left.

Doctor!Magnus holds Other!Alec's hand tight, "When Officer Watson walked into my waiting room, I was terrified."

Other!Alec gently kisses him, "After I called 911, I called the office and told them to get you. I didn't want you to hear about it on the news."

"Did somebody really bomb your car?"

Other!Alec nods, "Yes, the fire chief said the bomb was underneath my car. If the stairway door hadn't gotten jammed, I would have been IN the car at the time it exploded."

Max nods. He listens to his Other!fathers talking as he keeps an eye on Lamar. He knows that Lamar won't do anything to them while he is driving, so Max can relax.

Doctor!Magnus kisses him, "I don't know what I would have done if that had happened."

Other!Alec holds him tight, "Good thing, you didn't have to find out."

Max looks coldly at Lamar who is glaring at the two men in the rearview mirror. Max glances out the window and sees that they have driven into Prospect Park.

Lamar pulls the van onto a pathway and stops. He gets out and opens the door on the left hand side. He has a firearm in his hand, which he points at Other!Alec, "Get out."

Other!Alec nods, as he stands up. Doctor!Magnus reaches for him, but he shakes his head and gently kisses his fiance. He slowly gets out of the van.

Max stands up, flicks his hand and puts a protective barrier in front of Other!Alec as Lamar points the firearm at him.

Lamar smiles as he points the firearm at Doctor!Magnus and pulls the trigger. Max flicks his hand and a protective barrier stops the bullet. Max creates a fireball and throws it at Lamar. It hits him in the chest, sending him to the ground on his ass, destroying the firearm.

Max lowers the protective barriers, sets his mundane glamour and steps out of the van.

Other!Alec looks at him with wide eyes as he runs back into the van and hugs Doctor!Magnus.

Max glares at Lamar as he slowly gets to his feet.

Lamar's voice is as cold as his eyes as he glares at Max, "Who are you?"

Max glares back at him, "Somebody you don't want to fuck with."

Lamar laughs, "You're obviously a warlock. But why would you care about these men?"

"These men are my fathers in another world and I won't let you hurt them."

"Oh so that is why Lightwood wasn't in the car. He should have been blown to little bits."

"You keep trying to hurt my Daddy and every time you fail."

Lamar smiles as he creates a fireball and throws it at the van. Max flicks his wrist, a protective barrier encircles the van and destroys the fireball.

Lamar sneers, "You are a disgrace to your kind, being with that man."

Max turns around and sees Doctor!Magnus standing at the doorway of the van. Doctor!Magnus looks at Lamar coldly, "And you think that is reason enough to kill me?"

Lamar laughs, "No, it is reason enough to kill HIM, to punish  ** _you_  **and teach  ** _you_  **a lesson."

Max's eyes are cold, "This is about punishing Poppa for being with Daddy? No wonder you worked for Robert and Davidson."

Lamar smiles, "I don't know who you are talking about, but if they agree that mixing of the species is wrong, then maybe I should look them up. But first..." He prepares to create a fireball but Max drops the protective barrier. He and Doctor!Magnus both hit Lamar with fireballs. Lamar bursts into flames and is ashes after a few minutes.

Max turns around and smiles at Doctor!Magnus, "Good job."

Doctor!Magnus smiles, "Thank you. It's been a while, but I guess some things you don't forget."

Other!Alec steps out of the van and looks at what is left of Lamar. He takes a deep breath and looks at the two warlocks, "I was supposed to be in my car?"

Max nods, "That is what originally happened."

Doctor!Magnus hugs Max, "Thank you."

Max hugs him back, "You're welcome."

Other!Alec asks, "What happens to Magnus?"

Max whispers, "Magnus kills himself a week later."

Other!Alec walks over and hugs Max, "Then thank you for saving both of us."

Max smiles, "You're welcome."

Doctor!Magnus holds Other!Alec's hand and smiles, "So you really are our son in another world?"

Max nods, "Max Lightwood-Bane, and I have the tattoo to prove it." He holds out his wrist for them to see.

Other!Alec smiles, "Max, I would be proud to have a son as brave as you."

Max giggles and kisses his cheek, "Thank you."

Doctor!Magnus nods, "And badass."

Max smiles and kisses his cheek, "I take after my fathers."

Other!Alec sighs, "Now what?"

Doctor!Magnus smiles, "Now I portal us home."

"But I'm sure somebody saw us leave with him."

Max smiles, "Since nobody knew he was going to kill you, they would assume he took you home. Then he disappeared."

Other!Alec nods, "And the attempt on my life?"

Max shrugs, "Originally it was never solved and I guess the same will happened now, except  _ **we**_  know who did it and he has been punished for his crime."

Doctor!Magnus nods, "Works for me."

Other!Alec kisses him, "Than I'm good with that."

Max giggles. He hugs them again and says goodbye. Doctor!Magnus creates a portal and they leave. Max takes a few steps away from the van and snaps his fingers. The van disappears.

Max creates a portal and returns to the loft.

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Did anybody notice that Max was in such a hurry to save Other!Alec that he forgot to do something?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max returns to the loft.

The fluffy last chapter. :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max walks out of the portal and sees Magnus sitting on the sofa, drinking a martini. Magnus looks at Max with sad eyes and whispers, "Is he safe?"

Max notices his laptop sitting on the coffee table in front of Magnus and realizes he forgot to turn it off before he left. He nods as he walks to the sofa and sits down. He hugs Magnus, "Yes, he is okay. They are both okay."

Magnus kisses his forehead, "Good."

"I'm so sorry, Poppa."

Magnus gives him a weak smile, "I got home and saw it open. I glanced at it and saw my angel smiling. Then I looked at the headline..."

Max hugs him, "I wanted to get the right moment to keep him from getting in his car. I was in such a hurry to save him, that I completely forgot to turn off my laptop."

Magnus kisses his forehead, "I know darling. I made a martini and read the article. Then I read all the articles you had opened, and had a lot more martinis."

"You could have just left it."

Magnus sighs, "I've always been a curious man, and sometimes that is a bad thing."

Max rests his head on Magnus' shoulder, "You okay?"

"Yes. Now I understand the random text message this morning."

Max nods, "I knew the two of you were okay, but I needed instant reassurance."

Magnus nods, "As did I."

Max smiles, "You texted Daddy?"

Magnus nods, "I had to."

"He probably thinks we are idiots."

Magnus smiles, "He doesn't think it, he knows it."

Max giggles, "But we are idiots because we love him."

Magnus nods, "He knows that as well, that is why he is amused by us."

Max giggles, "Our Alec is special."

Magnus smiles, "Yes he is." He takes a sip of his martini, "Assistant District Attorney?"

Max giggles, "In a pinstriped suit."

Magnus smiles, "He must have looked beautiful."

Max nods, "He did, but I need my Daddy to have his runes."

Magnus nods, "Yes, his runes are sexy."

Max giggles, "I don't know about "sexy", but he isn't Alexander Lightwood if he doesn't have runes."

Magnus laughs and kisses his nose, "Preaching to the choir, Max."

Max giggles.

Magnus sips his martini, "So who was it?"

Max's eyes go cold, "Lamar."

Magnus sets the glass on the coffee table next to the laptop, "I hope you made him suffer."

"WE made him suffer."

Magnus smiles, "I had my magic there?"

Max nods, "It seems that Doctor!Magnus had control of his powers."

"And his Alec knew?"

Max nods, "Other!Daddy didn't seem surprised that he was creating fireballs or portals."

Magnus smiles, "Did you see the engagement ring?"

Max shakes his head, "No, in all the excitement I forgot to look, but Cardigan!Magnus and his Alec BOTH had Daddy's engagement ring."

Magnus laughs, "Oh that must have been a wonderful moment."

Max smiles, "You want me to look for it?"

Magnus smiles, "If you want to."

Max giggles and grabs his laptop, "I want to." He starts typing as Magnus laughs.

Magnus sips his martini as Max types. Ten minutes later, Max smiles, "Found it." He creates a portal window.

.

.

.

.

Cardigan!Magnus is wearing a silk burgundy shirt and black pants. He is nervously pacing back and forth in the living room. In his hand is a ringbox, which he juggles from one hand to the other.

The front door opens and he pushes the ringbox into a pocket. Alec walks in and smiles. He walks over to Magnus and kisses him, "Hello my dear sweet Magnus."

Magnus hugs him, "Hello Alexander."

Alec laughs and looks at the kitchen table, "Oh oh, formal ware, what are we celebrating tonight?"

Magnus takes a deep breath, "I love you."

Alec laughs, "And that is something to celebrate?"

"Ah yes."

Alec nods, "Wait a minute." He runs into their bedroom and returns with a ringbox of his own. He opens it, "Magnus Bane, you are a wonderful man and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me."

Magnus blinks and shakes his head, "No."

Alec looks at him with wide eyes, "No? You don't want to marry me?"

"No, I do want to marry you, but I..." He takes the ringbox out of his pocket and opens it.

The rings are the same, silver with a ring of blue diamonds in the center of it.

Alec laughs. He places Magnus' ring on his finger and puts his ring on Magnus' finger. He pulls Magnus to him and kisses him.

Magnus smiles as he pulls away, "Yes."

Alec kisses him again. He whispers "Yes", and kisses him again. He smiles, "Is dinner going to be burnt again?"

Magnus shakes his head, "I turned the oven off. It just needs to be heated up."

Alec smiles, "Then let's create some heat of our own right now."

Magnus smiles, "Let's." He kisses Alec all the way to their bedroom.

.

.

.

.

"By the angel, I didn't think it was possible to be cuter than you two, but I've just seen it with my own eyes."

Max giggles as he gets off the sofa, "Aunt Izzy." He hugs her.

Magnus stands up. Alec smiles at him, "You okay?"

Magnus walks over to his husband and kisses him, "I am now." He holds Alec.

Izzy laughs, "Oh no, forget it. You lost your title to those two."

Max giggles, "You should have seen them from the beginning."

Izzy nods, "Then you owe me a viewing."

Max nods, "Okay."

Magnus smiles, "Izzy, what are you doing here?"

She smiles, "Alec thought he was going to need back up with you two."

Magnus smiles, "We're okay."

Izzy nods, "I can see that. I'm out of here." She kisses everybody and leaves.

Magnus rests his forehead against Alec's. Alec asks, "You sure you're okay?"

Magnus smiles, "Yes, Alexander, I'm fine. You are home in one piece, that is all I need."

Max nods as he walks over to his fathers and hugs them, "Yes."

Alec puts an arm around Max, "So what happened to that Magnus and Alec now?"

Max shakes his head, "It wasn't them, it was a different world. We were just looking at their proposal."

"Oh. So what happened?"

Magnus holds him tight, "Doesn't matter. They are okay, Max saved them."

Alec laughs, "Max should have business cards printed up,  _ **Max Lightwood-Bane, defender of his fathers, no matter what world they are in**_."

Max giggles, "I should."

Magnus smiles, "You are home early."

Alec smiles, "I finally got caught up on the paperwork and figured I would make my escape before more showed up. With all the strange text messages I got today, I expected to see the two of you in a corner. I bought Izzy along thinking you were going to need a lot of love, but instead the two of you were laughing it up."

"Did you see them, Alexander?"

Alec laughs, "We walked in when other me came running out of the bedroom."

Magnus smiles, "Then you know why we were laughing."

"Yes, and now Izzy knows about them."

Max giggles, "Sorry you lost your title."

"We will try to reclaim it."

Magnus smiles, "I doubt that we can top their proposal."

"You may have a point. Anyway, I'm starving."

"I hear a new Thai place opened up."

"Sounds good to me. Max?"

Max nods, "Sounds good to me too, Daddy."

Magnus smiles, "Excellent." He opens a portal to Thailand and they leave the loft.

_**-the end-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

So do you think our Magnus and Alec can reclaim their "cuteness" title from Cardigan!Magnus and his Alec?


End file.
